Come Fly With Us
Come Fly With Us is a song from Total Drama: World Tour. Lyrics Original Courtney: Up! Courtney and Izzy: Up! Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra: Up! Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay and Sierra: Up! Harold: Sing! Cody and Harold: Sing! Cody, DJ and Harold: Sing! Cody, DJ, Harold and Tyler: Sing! Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sierra: We're flying. Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Noah, and Tyler: And singing. Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Owen): We're flying and we're singing! Sierra: Come fly with us! Cody and Sierra: Come fly with us! Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha! Bridgette: Come fly with us! Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us! Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must. Duncan: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane. Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah! Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV! Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me! DJ: Come fly with us! DJ and Leshawna: Come fly with us! Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!? Chef Hatchet: I try. Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart! Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us! Owen: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! (gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris) Cody, DJ, Heather and Sierra: Come fly with us! Come sing with us! Duncan and Gwen: No! Chris McLean: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination- Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show! Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go! Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go! Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us! Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please? Duncan: This sucks! Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel and Owen): Yeah! Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: World Tour :Odette ::Up! :Courtney and Izzy :: Up! :Odette, Izzy and Sierra ::Up! :Odette, Izzy, Lindsay and Sierra ::Up! :Emmet ::Sing! :Cody and Harold ::Sing! :Emmet, DJ and Harold ::Sing! :DJ, Emmet, Harold and Tyler ::Sing! :Alphablock Meg team ::We're flying :Terrific Trainsformers ::And singing :(except Duncan, Terra, Brittany, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Owen) ::We're flying and we're singing :and Sierra ::Come fly with us :Xgem, Ranyx and Sierra ::Come fly with us :and Crash Bandicoot (EG) ::We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha! :and Bridgette ::Come fly with us :Lindsay and Bridgette ::Come fly with us :Alejandro ::It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must. :Terra ::Guys, this is messed :Duncan ::You're singing in a plane :Mike ::What did you expect? :Harold ::Chris is freaking insane ::Ah! :Brittany ::Yeah, but, guys :Gwen ::You're singing on TV! :Courtney ::Haven't you always wanted to? :(EG) and Sonata Dusk ::It can't just be us! (Me) :and Collide Bandicoot ::Come fly with us :Bandicoot, DJ, Crash Bandicoot and Leshawna ::Come fly with us :Heather ::Do you know how to steer this thing!? :(The LEGO Movie) ::We try. :Vixyner ::They thought they could leave us and depart :and Vixyner ::But this stowaway's got winning in his heart (spark) :T. Monkey and Lance ::Come fly with us :Noah ::Come die with us! :Adam ::We're flying? :Owen ::I hate flying! Stop the plane! (gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris) :and the Dazzlings ::Come fly with us :the Dazzlings, Cody, DJ, Heather and Sierra ::Come sing with us :Terra, Gwen and Duncan ::NO! :Daisy ::Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? :McLean ::Because in order to escape instant elimination- :and Derek ::All contestants must sing in each show! :and Odette ::Duncan (Terra), do it ::Let's go :(Zig and Sharko), Terra (Teen Titans) and Cody ::Gwen (Brittany), sing it ::Don't go :Gwen ::Well, we don't wanna go home :and Brittany :: Come fly with us ::Come fly with us ::Come and fly with us :Courtney ::Duncan, Terra, come on! Please? :and Terra ::This sucks! :(except Duncan, Terra, Vixyner, Ezekiel and Owen) ::Yeah! Trivia *This song will be in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: World Tour. * * * * * Category:Songs Category:Total Drama Songs